1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to nail polish removers of low volatile organic chemical content that meet legislated environmental rules and that also have improved lacquer removal efficacy and conditioning properties.
2. The Related Art
Products have long been marketed for the removal of nail polish (lacquer) from fingernails and toenails. These products essentially contain only a solvent (with which to dissolve the lacquer). Typically the solvent will be a relatively volatile material such as acetone or ethyl acetate.
Environmental concerns regarding air pollution, ozone layer destruction and global warming have lead to government regulations requiring reduction of volatile organic components (VOC) in many products including nail polish removers. Substitution of highly volatile solvents by fluids of lower vapor pressure most often results in products having decreased lacquer removing efficacy and consumer aesthetics. For instance water, the least expensive yet relatively high boiling solvent, is quite poor at dissolving hydrophobic polymeric films.
A considerable body of literature is available describing replacement of straight acetone or ethyl acetate removers. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,268,642 (Carter) reports use of a vanishing cream for dissolving nitrocellulose based nail polish. The formula includes major amounts of water and acetone with lesser levels of butyl acetate, butyl alcohol, carbitol and cetyl alcohol.
EP 0 009 691 (Mullin et al.) describes a remover held within a foam structure. Active fluids listed include glycerin, water, ethanol, acetone and ethyl acetate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,111 (Coonan) discloses a liquid phase cleaner-solvent with 50-90% water, 1-15% isopropyl alcohol and 5-40% propylene carbonate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,798 (Bernstein) emphasizes the undesirable effects of drying out fingernails with high acetone systems. Suggested therein is a replacement combination of 30-60% acetone, 10-35% ethyl acetate, 5-20% ethyl alcohol, 5-20% water and 3-15% glycerin. The combination is reported to be a disinfectant and nail strengthener while serving to render subsequent nail polish coatings more adherent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,969 (Doscher) reports a liquid solvent exhibiting low toxicity and superior cleaning ability. This is achieved through a mixture of ethylene or propylene carbonate in combination with an alkyl diether or diester such as ethylene diacetate.
Japanese Patent 1160908 describes a liquid remover system comprising 5-70% acetone, 5-50% water, 5-50% propylene carbonate, 0.5-30% liquid oil and 0.5-30% hydrocarbon. The combination is reported to have low volatility while not harming the nails or skin.
As evidenced from the aforedescribed literature selection, many solvent combinations have shown efficacy. Nonetheless, there is need for still better remover systems.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a nail polish remover that meets or exceeds government regulations on volatile organic chemical emission standards.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a nail polish remover that has improved lacquer removal efficacy.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a nail polish remover of improved conditioning for cuticles and nails.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more readily apparent through the detailed description of the invention that follows hereinafter.